


Forest

by Mathais



Category: Free!, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathais/pseuds/Mathais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru does not like Makoto's stupid cousin Chiaki. They spend far too much time together, acting like they have a secret that they can't tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and concepts in Free! or Samurai Sentai Shinkenger; I'm just here to play.
> 
> Notes: This is written from a Free! standpoint and knowledge of Shinkenger isn't needed. If you know the series though, you can pretty much guess what I'm writing around. This was started and mostly completed before Eternal Summer, but watching it gave me the impetus to finish. It has a focus on Makoto and Haru, with the Shinkenger stuff mostly flavoring.

Haru does not like Makoto's stupid cousin. He's not sure the feeling is mutual, but Haru doesn't like him at all. He doesn't like the way Makoto visits him every Saturday and only gets back at night, too tired for even dinner and always sleeping in on Sunday. He doesn't like the way Makoto follows his cousin around like a puppy whenever he comes to Iwatobi, eyes wide and shining and adoring. And he definitely doesn't like the way said cousin hangs all over Makoto, taking all of his hugs and popsicles away.

Makoto is _his_ best friend!

He glares at this cousin, who is busy stealing bits and pieces of Makoto's octopus crackers. Makoto is letting him, not just because he doesn't like fighting back but also because he wants to. It's not fair. Even if octopus isn't as good as mackerel, that's Haru's portion he's eating.

Makoto suddenly notices his pout-that-Haru-will-never-admit-to-being-a-pout and offers, "Do you want some, Haru-chan?"

"No," Haru says shortly. There are stupid cousin germs on them now.

"Come on, Haruka-kun, don't be that way!" Haru also doesn't like the way stupid cousin says his name. "Ne, ne, Ha~ru~ka~" So annoying. He is only a couple years older than them too. Haru huffs and turns away.

Makoto's head bounces between the two of them with wide eyes. "Come on, Chiaki, stop teasing Haru-chan like that! Haru-chan, I know you want some, so take some!"

Why does Makoto have to say stupid cousin's name like that? Stupid cousin is smirking at him though, and so Haru grabs a handful of the snacks and viciously bites down on it.

"Ah, Haruka is turning into a shark!" cheers stupid cousin.

Haru glares. Dolphins are so much better than sharks anyway.

"Chiaki~" Makoto whines. It's annoying how much emotion Makoto can put into stupid cousin's name. "Please stop!"

"Pfft, he can stand up for himself," stupid cousin dismisses.

Haru turns his head away with a muffled hmphf and crosses his arms. Stupid cousin isn't worth his time. He doesn't even like to swim! And Makoto should obviously hang out with him more. Stupid cousin, always getting in the way, and Makoto...

Makoto's eyes are widening and filling with tears.

Makoto is about to cry. And even if people always called Makoto a crybaby, it should never be because of him. Haru's chest twists.

"Aah, Makoto... Fine, fine, I'll get along with Haruka," stupid cousin sighs. He drops a hand onto Makoto's hair and ruffles it, and Haru feels another twist in his chest—not guilt but something more uncomfortable—when Makoto's tears start to dry, and he's looking up at stupid cousin with a bright smile.

"Hn, fine then, but you have to stop taking Makoto away every Saturday," Haru mutters.

Haru doesn't like the way that both Makoto and stupid cousin stop and look at each other. They're keeping secrets like always. Like the way that the Tachibanas always have dinner late, and Haru is never allowed to come over between the end of school and the start of dinner and Makoto never comes over either.

"I'll try my best to stick around some more," Makoto finally says with a bright smile that makes Haru blush a little.

"...as long as you're around," he replies.

"Friends then!" stupid cousin cheers and wraps an arm around Makoto, who blushes brightly, and then Haru is glaring again.

Forget it! Stupid cousin is stupid, and Haru doesn't like him _at all_.

**OoOoO**

One of Makoto's aunts sets up a test of courage for their swim club in the summer and sends stupid cousin—Chiaki, Haru reminds himself, because he's not a little kid anymore—to oversee it. He claims it's to toughen them up, but Haru is just bored with the concept. He could be swimming or sleeping instead, and he doesn't care for the thing as a whole.

Makoto, on the other hand, is taking it seriously, standing almost strong in spite of the terrified tears Haru can see behind his eyes.

Nagisa is thrilled. He prepared himself, Nagisa explains and flicks what he says is purifying salt on all of them. Haru doubts its effectiveness even if there are real ghosts, because he sneaks a taste of the white kernels when no one is looking and finds it to be sugar. He idly entertains the thought of telling Nagisa because Nagisa's partnered to Rin and the image of Rin dealing with a hyperactive and scared Nagisa is hilarious, but he decides it's too much effort.

Besides, he has to look after Makoto. Even though his best friend is taller and more muscular than him now, Haru still intends to fulfill his self-appointed mission to protect the boy who holds his hand out to him and gives him hugs and makes his heart warm.

Haru shifts his attention back to Makoto and frowns when he notices that a few tears are starting to leak out of Makoto's eyes. This is a job for the best friend! He's about to walk over and stand by Makoto to offer comfort when Chiaki—stupid Chiaki—swings by and hustles Makoto off around the corner. Immediately suspicious, Haru follows them without making it apparent he's doing so.

A bolt of hot emotion spears his stomach when he sees Chiaki and Makoto huddled together, with Chiaki drying Makoto's tears and ruffling his hair and speaking lowly. His frown grows more pronounced as Makoto's trembling lips spread into a shaky smile and his back straightens.

He huffs and walks away. He isn't needed. When Makoto returns, Chiaki's arm around his shoulder, Haru pretends he didn't see anything and says, "I think we're up next."

"Good luck, Makoto! You too, Haruka," Chiaki cheers.

Haru ignores him and stares at the entrance to the twisting maze, a coin with his name shoved into his pocket. Makoto stands next to him and smiles, still a little wobbly but a lot steadier than before. "Let's go, Haru-chan!"

"Drop the 'chan'," Haru complains, but they enter side by side. They're only a few steps out of sight from the entrance when Haru grabs Makoto's hand. As he suspected, it's already cold and clammy with sweat despite Makoto's best efforts to hide it. Haru laces their fingers without comment.

Makoto sends him a questioning look, a confused, "Haru?" falling from his lips.

Haru doesn't elaborate and refuses to acknowledge the slight blush covering his cheeks. Makoto melts into a delighted grin.

The two of them navigate the twists and turns of this maze. Their flashlights can barely pierce the thick mist engulfing the corridors, enhancing the shadows. They can see only a couple of meters ahead of them. Haru is slightly impressed in spite of himself at this dedication; if he cared a little more, he might even be scared. Makoto tenses at each corner they face, and his grip grows ever tighter the deeper they explore.

The entire maze of a building is eerily quiet. The only sounds they hear are the tapping of their feet against the ground and Makoto's soft whimpers. The silence makes the back of Haru's neck crawl, and he makes sure that he has an extra tight grip on Makoto's hand.

It doesn't protect them from the next corner.

Something—Haru's not sure what—jumps out at them with a roar. Makoto screams and Haru moves. He all but drags Makoto forward and runs as fast as he can, but there are more of them, and this isn't—this isn't fun anymore. It wasn't fun before, but these screaming creatures aren't the normal things you find on a test of courage. Haru can just barely see where he's going. It should be fine though, his flashlight's bright enough and the mist looks like it's getting a little lighter, so he pulls—

Haru's heart stops.

His hand gropes empty space behind him. Where's Makoto? Makoto was right behind him, Haru was sure of it, he could hear Makoto's footsteps, but Haru's skin crawls from the abrupt lack of warmth. The silence weighs down on him, and Haru can barely breathe around the knot of fear in his throat.

"Makoto!" Haru calls out. What if he's hurt? What if he tripped and fell and Haru was too busy running away to notice? "Makoto!" he calls out again but doesn't get a response.

Should he go get help? No, he needs to find Makoto and get them out of here. Makoto is all alone right now, and Haru refuses to abandon him. He swallows his fear and goes back, every sense on high alert. Why did they have to make the maze so twisty and curvy? At least nothing seems to be lurking behind the corners this time, but Haru remains cautious, and his flashlight is a comforting weight to have. He just needs to get Makoto and never let go next time.

Haru nearly freezes when he hears Makoto's terrified scream. No, Makoto should never make that sound, fear and panic and raw emotion that sends anger swelling in his stomach. Haru drops all pretense and runs for the life of him. He trips and falls and gets up anyway, because Makoto needs him. There's sweat running down his arms and back—hot from exertion and cold from worry—and it keeps getting in his eyes and makes the flashlight in his hand slip a little but he holds it and wishes it was Makoto's hand instead.

Haru thinks he sees a ray of green light in the distance and knows, just knows, that's where Makoto is. His sneakers skid a little as he takes corners at speeds that he wasn't aware he was capable of outside of water. Haru's heart drops when he rounds the final corner to find Makoto, his Makoto, curled on the ground and crying into his knees, appearing as small as he did when Haru still had centimeters on him. Makoto's flashlight lies prone against the wall on some stained and discarded paper, its lens cracked. Haru is by Makoto's side in a flash and has to dodge Makoto's reflexive punch. "Makoto, it's me!"

"H-Haru?" Makoto whispers, looking up.

"It's all right, it's all right, I'm here." Haru does the only thing he can think of and pulls Makoto into his arms. Makoto's tears soak his shirt, but Haru doesn't mind if it means Makoto's safe.

"I got separated from you," Makoto says into his chest. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for leaving you behind," Haru says.

Makoto shivers in his arms, and it is only then that Haru notices the calligraphy brush clutched tight enough in Makoto's hand to leave marks. The way he's holding it is almost like a talisman, so Haru doesn't say anything as he helps Makoto to his feet, never letting go of Makoto's other hand. They retrieve Makoto's broken flashlight, which Makoto shoves into his pocket.

Haru begins pulling Makoto toward the entrance. Now that Makoto's next to him, Haru has time to think about his anger, so rare to have it swell so fiercely under his skin. Tests of courage shouldn't reduce people to tears, not like this. More than fear, this is terror. Haru is going to down someone at the end of this.

"Haru, that's the way back."

"We're leaving," Haru says tonelessly.

"We still haven't finished yet," Makoto says. Haru stares at him, incredulous. He doesn't even have to say anything before Makoto continues, "We've come this far, Haru. We should finish."

Haru looks at Makoto, really looks at him. In spite of the tear stains and the hiccups, Makoto's back is straight and his eyes, firm. With a frown, Haru turns away.

"Don't let go then."

Makoto's breath releases all at once and he is almost beaming when he tightens his grip. "Haru!"

Haru doesn't respond, but he leads them ever inward until they reach the altar at the end. Alert and wary, they both place their coins there as proof of completion and offer a quick prayer before heading back, but they aren't attacked again. Their swim club giggles at them when they emerge, holding hands tightly and dried tear tracks still visible on Makoto's cheeks. Nagisa and Rin, on the other hand, run up to them, worry obvious.

Nagisa grabs Makoto in a huge hug. "Mako-chan! Are you all right?"

"Ah, I'm all right, Nagisa," Makoto says and pats his head.

Rin punches Haru in the shoulder. It hurts, but Haru deserves it for leaving Makoto behind. "Oi, is he telling the truth? You guys were in there a long time."

Haru grunts, which is enough of an answer to have Rin scowling. Chiaki interrupts them, which is good because Haru really wants to kick him at the moment and there's no better time like the present.

"Matsuoka, Hazuki, it's your turn."

Both boys huff and try to stop, but Chiaki overrules them with uncharacteristic sternness. Haru can tell that they're going to rush through the maze to get back as fast as they can.

Haru levels his best glare at Chiaki, who stares back unimpressed. Makoto's looking between them and clutches Haru's hand tighter, but his other hand—calligraphy brush stashed back into his pockets—tugs on Chiaki's sleeve.

When both turn to him, Makoto says, "I'm all right."

"If a simple test of courage took you down, I'd be disappointed," Chiaki says and ruffles his hair.

Haru wants to snap at Chiaki, wants him to take a good look at Makoto. He wants to tell him about how he found Makoto crying and shivering and what the hell was all of that? He wants to shove it in Chiaki's face that Haru was the one to protect him while Chiaki had to have known how scared Makoto would be.

But then he sees Makoto's bright, proud smile, the way he lights up and his shoulders square at Chiaki's praise, and his anger deflates, the only evidence in his glare. Haru can make Makoto smile that soft smile, and he can make Makoto feel safe, but Chiaki's the one who can make Makoto's back straighten and draw out the powerful side of him. Makoto never looks as strong as when Chiaki's here, not even in the pool with his backstroke that Haru loves to watch blow everyone away with its intensity. It's like another side to him that only Chiaki can bring out, and Haru finally, finally names that spike of emotion he gets around Chiaki—jealousy.

His hand rests on his churning stomach when realization floods him.

Chiaki makes him jealous because he brings out the Makoto that Haru never gets to see, the boy who is as strong as his body looks. Not just the kindness, not just the pure heart, but a glorious strength like a tall tree standing unwavering even against the fiercest gale.

It makes his stomach hurt, this feeling, and he just wants to clamp it down and hide it from sight.

But then Makoto turns to him and _squeezes_ his hand and says, "Haru protected me too," with soft eyes that look even softer now with a special glint. Haru is stunned. All he can do is turn his head away.

Haru still squeezes Makoto's hand a little tighter and knows he's smiling by his side. Chiaki's giving him a little bit of side-eye, but Haru smugly tilts his head up.

Maybe, maybe this can be enough.

They're only interrupted by Rin and Nagisa flying out of the maze covered in dirt and cackling.

**OoOoO**

They're fifteen when Haru gets another chance to see that side of Makoto come completely to the fore.

Haru is quietly irritated because Makoto is on the phone with Chiaki during what is usually their quiet walk home from school. Even when he's far away, he still manages to eat into their time together.

"Ah, ah, we're doing good. How about you?"

Haru doesn't turn his head, but he's well aware of the way that Makoto's eyes sparkle at the moment. It's the same way they sparkle whenever Chiaki enters the conversation. Haru's learned to more or less ignore it, but it's been nearly ten years of this jealousy. Haru's not so selfish as to chain Makoto solely to him. He just wishes that he didn't have to share Makoto with _Chiaki_.

"That's bad, Chiaki! You should study more! I know, I know, but, hey, I need to keep fit too, remember? I've been studying hard!"

Makoto's laughing in the phone, and Haru's trying his best to not make it look like he's trying to eavesdrop. There's really no excuse, but that's what Haru will offer later when someone pounces on him from around the corner of the empty street.

Pain flares in his face. Haru hits the ground hard, dazed. Sounds of a scuffle erupt around him, but by the time Haru collects himself, their assailants are immobile, and Makoto is pinning the last attacker to the ground, arm twisted behind his back.

When Haru makes a noise, Makoto starts a little and turns. "H-Haru, I— You're hurt!"

Ah, there is that sharpness in Makoto's eyes, the one he's only barely glimpsed before. Haru can't tell if it's Makoto's natural brightness is peeking through the aura of power or if his kindness is now backed by pure force. Either way, Haru feels warmth in his chest.

"It doesn't matter," Haru murmurs to quell his best friend's panic. Another piece of Makoto clicks into place in his head. Haru wants to know more, but there are some things about which he's learned not to press. Once, he tried, and he was banned from seeing Makoto for a week—a nightmare he doesn't like to dwell on. "They're down. Let's go."

"Ah, can you wait for me around the corner?"

Haru doesn't like the suggestion at all but Makoto's too serious to argue with, so he pretends to comply and hovers out of sight. Even if he can't fight, he's can still shove someone over if escape proves necessary.

Irritatingly, he's too far to hear what Makoto's saying, but he knows that it's something threatening because the guy who Makoto's pinning shouts in pain. The thought of Makoto, his kind, crybaby Makoto, threatening someone is equal parts interesting and distressing. When Makoto strolls around the corner, phone again in hand, the kindness in his eyes dominates once more, but now that Haru saw it bared once, he can see the danger lurking at the edges.

"I'm sorry, Chiaki. We're fine. No, no, it wasn't— I'm not lying! Fine. We got jumped—" Makoto flinches when Chiaki's voice screeches out of his phone, loud enough that even Haru can hear it. "You don't need to come! I took care of it." The way Makoto says that shouldn't make Haru's pulse race. "We're just going to head home. Get back to studying, all right? Yeah, I'll call back later. Bye, Chiaki." He shuts the phone off with a wince and turns to Haru. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

Haru freezes when Makoto grabs his chin and tilts his head up. Where his fingers touch, Haru feels heat erupt. There's intimacy in the way Makoto examines him that has Haru's stomach flip-flopping.

"That's going to bruise," Makoto says softly.

"You're bleeding," Haru retorts and draws back. A trail of blood runs from his forehead, which Haru blots away with a napkin from his pocket.

"I am," he says, looking surprised. Something in his eyes shifts before Makoto continues, "Come to my place, I have bandages."

"...are you sure?"

"Yes," Makoto says firmly. He grabs Haru's wrist and pulls him to his house. Haru doesn't resist as he yet again readjusts his inner image of Makoto to include this bold Makoto. It's surprising, but then again, he always knew that there was more to Makoto than what he showed.

When they enter their front door, Haru hears Mrs. Tachibana say, "You're late, Makoto," with more sternness than he's ever heard from her save for that week without Makoto.

"I brought Haru with me! Where's the first aid kit?"

"Why do you need—" Mrs. Tachibana's head pops out from around the corner. Dressed as she is in a hakama and carrying a wooden sword, Haru almost doesn't recognize her and tries to reconcile the matronly Mrs. Tachibana with this woman. "What happened?" Her voice is razor sharp, a mirror of her son's except with more steel.

"We got jumped by some students on the way back. Just students," Makoto says. There's an emphasis on his words that Haru catches, though he can't decode their exact meaning.

Mrs. Tachibana bustles away and returns wielding a cold compress and a medical kit. She instructs Haru to press it against the bruise blossoming on his cheek.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Haru shakes his head. By his side, Makoto's already applying alcohol to his scraped knuckles and hissing at the pain. Mrs. Tachibana helps patch up Makoto's bleeding forehead and places a bandage over the scrape. Other than binding his hands, there are no other wounds to tend. Haru's more impressed now than he was before.

Mrs. Tachibana drags the entire story out of them, though Haru's pretty much useless considering it was over before he noticed. Makoto elaborates that five students jumped them, that he recognizes them from school, and that they should leave them alone now.

"Are you sure about that?" Mrs. Tachibana's voice is sharp again.

"I'm sure. Avoid fighting, but if you must fight, make sure to end it." His words have the echo of repetition to them.

"And if they come back?"

"We'll call the police," Makoto says.

Mrs. Tachibana nods. "All right then, boys. You can take the day off, Makoto, but—"

"We can go to my place," Haru volunteers. Both of the Tachibanas look to him in surprise, but Haru supposes it's justified.

"Ah, thank you, Mom, Haru," Makoto says.

"Thank you, Haruka," Mrs. Tachibana repeats. "Remember to keep a cold compress on your cheek. I'll call you for dinner."

Haru and Makoto meet eyes before Makoto smiles. "All right, Mom. We'll see you later."

They're halfway through their homework at Haru's table when Makoto says, "Is there something you wanted to ask?"

Haru works on the next problem.

"There has to be something, Haru."

Haru deliberately doesn't look up from his homework.

"H-Haru?"

"You don't have to say anything," Haru says as he scratches out another answer. "You've always had your secrets. Makoto is Makoto, and that's all that really matters."

Haru immediately hits the ground because Makoto tackles him off of his seat. He's being hugged by Makoto, who's rubbing his face into his chest like they were still kids, and even though this mountain of muscle just beat up five guys for him, it's still Makoto. Yeah, maybe now Makoto's the one protecting him, but it doesn't change the fact that it's his best friend of so many years. It's always been Makoto.

Having Makoto this close to him brings something different though. There's fire, warmth, and a feeling the swamps him from head to toe like being submerged in a heated pool and oh.

Heart going thump-thump, pulse roaring in his ears at Makoto in his arms.

This is love.

Haru doesn't know what to do with this revelation, but he doesn't want to let go of Makoto.

Haru hugs back.

**OoOoO**

"An arrow? But I—Oh, Chiaki..."

Haru isn't supposed to be hearing this conversation, but Makoto wasn't present for the start of their usual rooftop lunch and the other members of the Iwatobi High swim club got worried. Haru volunteered to look for him. Spying him behind the building, he was about to call out when Makoto answered his phone.

Haru never brings up Chiaki in Makoto's presence, because even after all these years, Haru can't take the sight of Makoto's face lighting up at the mere mention of Chiaki. It only got worse after naming the emotion he has for Makoto.

Now, there are times that Haru has to avert his eyes when his emotions threaten to swamp him. It always makes Makoto frown whenever he does so, but Haru has to control the tempest within him somehow. Two years is just enough time to come to terms with his feelings, only delayed by the fact that Haru's put all of Makoto's actions in sharp relief and he can't tell if he's projecting his love onto deep friendship. Haru's resolve is even stronger now though, with the relay at the tournament and his realization at the festival giving him grounding he didn't have for years. Haru wants to swim with everyone.

He wants to swim with Makoto.

And even though Haru said he wasn't going to press, and he still isn't, Haru remains far too curious about this other Makoto, whose traces he can hear now. That's why he hides around the corner, listening intently to Makoto talking.

"Do you think he's going to be all right? I always worry about him." Makoto looks to the sky as he says that, and even here, Haru is astounded by the depth in those green eyes.

Makoto laughs at something on the phone. "Yes, I can see that. I know it doesn't mean I should slack on my training. I wish... I was supposed to visit Chiaki this weekend, remember?"

Haru remembers. He remembers his disappointment at Makoto's announcement that he'd be gone Sunday too. Haru finally mustered enough courage to say something, but whenever Chiaki's brought into the equation, Haru's never quite sure where he stands with Makoto and the courage quickly fades.

"I guess I can't even do that anymore, right?" Makoto's voice is somber, wistful. He slides to the ground, back pressed to the wall. "There's still the phone, right? I can still call him. I can make sure he's all right."

His melancholy is infectious. Haru clutches his chest where his heart echoes with Makoto's. He wants nothing more than to walk over there and comfort Makoto like they were kids again.

Makoto suddenly barks out a laugh. "Mom, stop teasing me about my 'date'! It's just me and Chiaki! You don't have to call it that."

Makoto and Chiaki?

Makoto and Chiaki are like that?

Haru breathes in deep, tasting anger like a thunderstorm and jealousy like stagnant water. His chest snarls and his stomach sinks. Haru didn't know, Makoto never told him, and it is more than that, it's more than a rejection of his feelings but a betrayal of the trust he thinks they have. It feels like a punishment for struggling so long with his own feelings.

"No, no, we're not like that," Makoto says, but his unseeing eyes and wistful tone tell Haru all he needs to know.

Despair draws him deeper into its depths. He is projecting. Makoto doesn't—isn't— Haru's the best friend. Chiaki is the one Makoto wants to be with.

It's stupid how much that thought drags him low.

Jealousy again bursts in his stomach. A seething morass mixed with anger and disappointment and it isn't natural, it isn't him, but dammit. Dammit. Haru closes his eyes and tries to center himself.

"H-Haru?"

Too long.

He opens his eyes to meet Makoto's staring at him in concern. Makoto's too good at reading him because he immediately asks, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Haru tries to turn, and on any other day Makoto would let him, but today Haru is stopped by Makoto's hand on his wrist.

"It's not nothing, Haru. Tell me."

Haru sucks in a breath. His shoulders are heavy. He doesn't want to shift this burden on Makoto; it won't help. If Haru really tried, Makoto wouldn't stop him.

But he's tired too, tired and willing to bet it all on once last gamble.

"Makoto, I like you."

Haru's not looking. He's not looking back because he doesn't want to see Makoto's face. He doesn't want to see the turmoil, knowing that he's ruined everything.

"I'm sorry. I'm unable to return your feelings."

Haru whirls, the jealousy within him peaking until it all tumbles out. "It's Chiaki, isn't it?" he spits bitterly.

"W-What? What's Chiaki got to do with this?"

"You like him," Haru accuses. "It's always been Chiaki."

Makoto sputters. "W-w-what?"

"Chiaki, Chiaki, Chiaki. You always light up around him. You like him instead!" Haru's voice raises into a shout. "You hang out with him, and he makes you smile and makes you strong!"

"That's not true!" Makoto matches him in volume, a tinge of desperation in his voice.

"Liar!" Haru snarls. Makoto flinches and Haru realizes that his vision is blurry. He's crying. He's actually crying. Haru tries to tug his wrist away, but Makoto holds firm. "Let me go!"

"No! Not until you listen to me!"

"There's nothing to listen to!" The words force their way out of his throat, shaky around the tears. "You don't like me back! Just let me deal with it!"

"Haru!"

"Makoto, _please_!" There's enough raw pain in that plea that Makoto must have let him go out of pure surprise because suddenly Haru's free. He doesn't let the opportunity escape; he's off like the rush of a river. Time and distance have no meaning for him. There're only the hard slaps of his feet against the pavement and his too loud breaths in his ears. If he has those, he is fine. He doesn't have to think, he doesn't have to feel. He can simply be.

The moment he's inside his home, he strips. He shucks off his uniform in record time and practically jumps into the bath. It's cold against his skin, but Haru is too impatient as he turns the water into full blast and wishes it could go even faster.

Once all but submerged in warm water, Haru let his shoulders crumple just a little bit. In this place, in his sanctuary, Haru could, he could—

He cries. His shoulders shake with the force of his sobs, loud and echoing in the silence of his bathroom. He buries his face in his knees and lets everything, his jealousy of Chiaki, his love for Makoto, his disgust with himself, and his anger at everything and everything—he lets it all loose. Haru drains all of his emotions into his tears and lets them fall without care. He cries and cries until there's nothing left and Haru floats in a sea of emptiness. Head rolling back, Haru doesn't know how long he's there for. He doesn't want to move, because moving means disturbing this little bubble of numbness he's crafted for himself. It means thinking and feeling and Haru can't handle that right now.

Haru isn't sure how long he sits there. His fingers and toes are starting to prune, but all he feels is tired and worn out. He really should get up, out, and possibly grovel for forgiveness so his pool time isn't taken away, but he can't bring himself to care.

He is even more disinclined to move when he hears the rattle of his door. It's locked, a rarity, and Haru hears the thump of a large body sitting on the floor.

"Haru, I managed to convince the teachers that you went home because you were sick." Makoto's voice comes drifting through the door, tired and sweet and jarring Haru from his sanctuary. "You'll probably get a talking to tomorrow, but you aren't going to be barred from the pool at least."

Makoto is taking care of him again. Haru's heart bubbles warm even as it aches anew.

"And about before... I swear, Haru, I swear on my honor that I'm not dating Chiaki and that I have no desire to."

_But you still don't want me._

The words echo in the space between them, unspoken but heard all the same.

"Haru, when I said that I couldn't return your feelings, it's... It's more complicated than you know."

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but... You're Haru-chan, and if there's someone I'm going to tell, it's you. It'll always be you.

"Please listen to me until the end. The world is under threat..."

And, as Haru listens, Makoto weaves a fanciful tale of monsters and demons and those who fight them. Authorized by Providence and tasked with protecting the world from the Gedoushu, these samurai fight with a power called Mojikara, the ability to turn written words into reality.

The Shinkengers.

"Chiaki is Shinken Green. He just got his summons to battle today," Makoto says. "I'm worried about him. I'm worried that he's going to get hurt, and I know he's been slacking off on training, and we're not allowed to contact him while he's there." There are tears in Makoto's voice and it twists at his chest. "I know you're wondering where I fall in this, right?"

Makoto takes a deep, wet breath. "I'm the second. If something happens to Chiaki, I'm to go in his place. I've known that since I was born. I've trained for it."

"Haru—I love you too. Not Chiaki. It's never been Chiaki, only you."

"But knowing that I might have to leave to fight at some point, that I'll have to leave you behind and not see you for months, maybe years... I don't want that hanging over you. I never want that hanging over you, so that's why I said I couldn't return your feelings. I love you all the same."

"...Haru?"

"Haru?"

"Haru..."

Haru slides open the door. He catches Makoto with his legs and, heedless of his dripping body, kneels to wrap himself around Makoto's broad shoulders. Nose pressed in his hair, breathing in the scent that was Makoto himself, arms full of so much life and power and sweetness and kindness. This is what he wanted.

"Stupid Makoto," he says softly. "Stupid, stupid, stupid. I'd worry for you if you left. I love you no matter where you are, no matter how far you are. I love you, Makoto." His face is burning bright, and he wants nothing more than to stop because this is embarrassing, but Haru still has to say it anyway. "I love you."

"Haru," Makoto says, like his name is worth the sheer reverence he puts in it, like it's Haru who's amazing and not Makoto's who's everything Haru's ever wanted and his pier in the storm and the other half of him. Haru just hugs him tighter. Makoto's hands reach up to clutch at his arms, pulling him even closer, and everything,

Just everything.

Haru simply breathes and revels in everything that is Makoto. He doesn't know how long he spends just hugging him close, but it doesn't matter, as long as Makoto's here.

"I don't want you to leave," Haru finally says. Makoto stiffens in his arms but Haru continues, "I know you're a samurai. I know you're pledged to fight. But, Makoto, while you're here. While you're here, why can't we be together?"

"Haru... I..." Makoto twists in his arms until they're face to face and eye to eye. Haru can see all of Makoto now, can see and understand. The devotion and love and dedication and...

"Okay."

Haru leans forward at the same moment Makoto does.

The kiss is everything Haru's dreamed of and more.

**OoOoO**

Haru's never been as intimidated by Mrs. Tachibana as he is now, watching her pace in front of them with a wooden sword at her waist. He and Makoto sit in seiza, Makoto holding the posture far better than Haru ever could. Makoto urged doing this so as to appear appropriately contrite, and while Haru balked at first, he sees the benefits now, though he's never going to admit it.

Mrs. Tachibana is pure steel at this point. Finally, she stops in front of Makoto and says, "The clan isn't going to be happy."

"I know," Makoto says. "The Tani line has always been the most predominant of the clan though."

"You still have the most Wood Mojikara—"

"—other than Chiaki—"

"—other than Chiaki," she agrees and twists Makoto's ear for interrupting her, "of this generation. Ran and Ren don't have as much as you."

"I thought arranged marriages have fallen out of favor with even with the main lines," Makoto says warily.

Haru, so far a mostly silent participant, flinches. An arranged marriage? He can lose Makoto to something like that even in this day and age? How did they get into the topic of arranged marriage anyway?

"Besides, you and Dad married for love despite you being the second for Chiaki's father."

"That was contested too," she says shortly. Makoto blinks in surprise. "But you're right, it isn't done so much anymore. The problem isn't the potency of the Mojikara."

"We're a side branch of the clan. My mom's position as second was a surprise," Makoto explains.

"Mojikara can be trained. The main issue is—"

"We're both guys," Haru says, stomach churning.

Mrs. Tachibana side-eyes him but confirms, "The problem is the Wood Mojikara. The world needs Shinkengers, and one of our duties is to ensure that the Wood Mojikara is passed down to the next generation. We're responsible for the existence of Shinken Green."

"Children," Haru says with bitterness in his mouth.

Makoto has duties, one of which is apparently procreation. What is Haru to that? If Makoto was the type to shirk his duties, Haru wouldn't be so in love with him.

"It doesn't matter," Makoto says sharply, drawing the eyes of both Haru and his mom. "I'll train. I'll fight. I have and will give a lot of myself for our duties. But I won't give this—I won't give _Haru_ —up." Makoto's defiance settles Haru the parts of him that he wasn't aware he were in turmoil. Still sitting, Makoto's entire back is ramrod straight, his pose no longer deferential.

Haru's eyes churn with the same emotion. Steel tightens his shoulders, and though he doesn't say anything, his stance echoes Makoto.

Makoto's mom looks almost sad, though only for a moment. With the same tone that she began the conversation in, she says, "As a samurai of the clan who holds the Wood Mojikara, I cannot give you my blessing."

Haru goes cold, though Makoto is only resigned.

"But as your mother, I'm glad you found someone, Makoto." Haru's head jerks up to meet her eyes, and there is the Mrs. Tachibana he usually sees, with the kindness he knows her by. "I won't interfere as long as you keep up your training. If your aunt finds out, however—"

"I'll deal with the consequences." Makoto's face is terribly calm. Damning propriety, Haru reaches over and grabs his hand. Makoto jerks, but Haru holds tight, and Makoto almost, almost melts. Haru challenges Mrs. Tachibana with his stare, but she merely looks warmly at them.

"Then this matter is closed," Mrs. Tachibana says. She exits Makoto's room without another word. Haru isn't too good at reading people other than Makoto, but even he can see the tension set in her shoulders. He imagines that there's a lot more to what she wants to say but can't.

Makoto falls from his seiza position. He's shaking. Makoto is shaking. Haru breaks from his own position but flounders. What should he do? Makoto is... Makoto is...

Makoto is burying his tears in his hands. The most important person in his life is crying beside him, and Haru's too busy being useless.

Makoto makes him want to move, and that's what he does. He wraps his arms around Makoto again, and Makoto twists until his face is buried into his shoulder. Makoto's tears soak warmly through his shirt. Haru still doesn't know what to do, so he just rubs Makoto's back.

It seems to work, because Makoto's sobs slowly ebb. When Makoto's tears fade into merely sniffles, Haru can only say, "Makoto. I'm sorry."

"It's—it's fine. I—I'm not going to lie, I knew that something like this could happen."

Of course. This is Makoto's life and duty. Of course he knows the consequences, even if Haru himself was ignorant.

"But, Haru, it's worth it. You're worth it."

"The world needs you," Haru says. He needs to be the devil's advocate here, because this, this is so beyond just him and part of him has to feels like he has to say it. He's still processing the magnitude of what Makoto's duty is, and though Haru's always been selfish... It's not something he can ignore.

"And they can have me. Just as you have me. Haru is important to me." Makoto surrounds Haru completely with his arms. "I can do this. I can have both."

"And the future?"

"The future will come. We'll deal with it then." Makoto buries his face in Haru's neck. Haru flushes at the trails of warmth his nose leaves against his skin. "I'm going to be selfish, just this once."

Haru tilts Makoto's head up and bumps their noses together, finding amusement in the way Makoto's nose crinkles. Makoto makes him smile; Haru wants him to smile too.

There's a chance this will all crash and burn in the future; Haru doesn't want to think of his own family, let alone the tangled mess that Makoto has in front of him. But...

It's been over a decade of Makoto by his side. Haru wants to see many decades more. Even if Makoto has to go and fight. Even if Makoto has to face off his family.

Haru will be there right next to him.

Haru captures Makoto's lips with his own. Makoto kisses back with a ferocity that surprises him. He allows himself to be pushed back against Makoto's bed, offering himself up. Makoto kisses him like there's nothing else in his mind. Like he's devouring him whole, pushing the world away just for this chance. It excites him, this pushy part of Makoto.

Haru does the only thing he wants to do—he kisses back.

**OoOoO**

"Ah, we're going to get into so much trouble when we get back."

Haru grunts, but he's too busy riding his satisfaction to care. He's finally, finally free, and Rin is free too. Walking behind Nagisa and Rei and Kou as Rei tries to rein in Nagisa's exuberance, Kou subtly encouraging him, and Haru himself bumping shoulders with Makoto the entire time, and Rin with the rest of Samezuka but closer than he's been in years.

Everything feels great.

Makoto bumps Haru's shoulder back, the corner of his eyes crinkling.

"Ah, Haru-chan and Mako-chan are being coupley again!" Nagisa cheers.

"Nagisa-kun, you don't have to announce it to the world!" Rei immediately scolds their bouncy teammate. "...it's not like it's anything new," he says with uncharacteristic snark.

Kou stifles a sudden fit of giggles into her hands. Haru gives Rei a dry glare, but he merely adjusts his glasses smugly. It doesn't help that Makoto's laughing beside him too. Haru relents after a bit; for what Rei did, Haru anticipates letting him get away with a lot of things in the near future. He doesn't have to be obvious about it though.

Haru bumps shoulders with Makoto again to center himself. Makoto doesn't let him leave though and presses their shoulders together, causing Nagisa and Kou to coo again.

The five of them are wandering the building. It would be impolite to leave before the end of the tournament even with their disqualification, so they explore as Kou berates them and plans new training regimens for local tournaments that she's signed them up for. Defense against the school cutting the funding for the DQ, she explains; even if Amakata-sensei forgives them, the school administration will probably not be as lenient.

Overall though, the mood is light as they chatter—well, the others chatter while Haru soaks in the warmth beneath the sound.

It's perfect.

Of course, that's when they hear the screams.

Kou rapidly pales when red... _things_ burst through the doors. She and Nagisa join the screaming too, and Haru has half a mind to join them. The other half reaches for Makoto because surely he's scared too, but this time Haru freezes.

Because Makoto, his _Makoto_ , is drawing a brush out of his pocket. The air suddenly glows in front of them as Makoto deftly writes the kanji for katana and a sword appears. Drawing the blade into a ready stance, Makoto cuts down the first of the red things that swarm them. The second blocks his next strike with a wicked sword, but Makoto draws back before the third can catch him. He lashes out with a powerful leg and trips the new attacker before slicing through the second's unprotected belly. Makoto finishes by stabbing all three while they're down until they stop moving.

Makoto's breathing heavily when he finishes, and he only pauses to wipe sweat from his eyes before he takes another ready stance.

It's only then that Nagisa squeals, "You're a superhero Mako-chan!" For all of his excitement though, Haru can hear the barely leashed panic in his voice. Kou, meanwhile, has latched onto Nagisa like a lifeline, but Rei looks calmer than he expected, though Haru can't tell if it's calm or shock.

"Rei!" Makoto shouts, voice hard. "How much training do you have?"

"Makoto-senpai, I— I—"

"Can you wield a sword?"

"I—yes, senpai." The admission is another surprise, but this one is welcome.

Makoto flings his brush to him without pause. "Summon one then and take the rear. I'll lead to the exit."

"Yes, senpai!" Rei snaps to attention, voice suddenly sharp.

Rei's calligraphy is as beautiful as Haru expects, and a sword materializes into hand. His pose is less sure than Makoto's, but it's still firmer than Haru thought Rei would be capable of. Kou and Nagisa are gaping at Rei too, but he steadfastly ignores them to watch their backs.

"Haru, Nagisa, Kou, I know you have questions, but we need to get to safety first," Makoto says and walks forward, steps quick and sure.

"Those were members of the Nanashi Company, foot soldiers," Rei explains as they follow.

Makoto eases open a door and leaps back from what he sees. Two more Nanashi burst forth, but Makoto takes care of them. They aren't the only Nanashi they come across, but it's only Nanashi they find, despite how packed the stands were. That should worry Haru, but in spite of how scary and alien the situation is, Haru never once feels in danger with Makoto leading them, all hard lines and sharp skill.

Makoto frowns grimly as he peeks through the window toward the entrance. "There's too many to fight through," he says, stirring a panicked gasp from Kou that she quickly stifles. There's also something there that makes a bit of fear shoot through Makoto's spine, though only Haru can tell that. "Rei, do you remember any other exits?"

"Makoto, fire alarms," Haru says in what feels like his only contribution.

Makoto's hard eyes flick to Haru, and, now that there's time, Haru can see the hesitation behind the resolve. Haru's abruptly reminded that for all his competence, Makoto's just seventeen. There was no way he knew what would happen, and this may very well be the first time he's had to protect other people.

"Right, right. It's probably safer to step away from the exits anyway. They're probably watched." Makoto's lips purse in a familiar pout. Haru wants to reach over to him, but he can tell that it probably wouldn't be welcome. At least Haru can still see these bits of Makoto peeking through the warrior. "Defensible then."

"Locker rooms are usually only two entrances," Kou says.

"No, they'll find us in there! Too open!" Nagisa counters.

"Nagisa's right," Makoto says, looking almost surprised at himself.

"So mean, Mako-chan!"

"Storage closet then?" Rei suggests. "One entrance—"

"—Mojikara reinforcement—"

"—and if they're not actively looking, we can hide until help comes."

"Help's coming, right?" Kou asks, voice trembling.

Haru looks to Makoto, who responds slowly, "There are ways of tracking activity. They're definitely on the way."

Kou, still dangerously pale, relaxes a little at that. Haru feels the same way, though he hopes he isn't as obvious. Their small group edges away from the door quietly, with Makoto taking point again as Rei directs them inward. The two of them squabble briefly over whether they should head up or down. A lower level might have more maintenance rooms, but getting there is no easy task, and they run the risk of getting trapped. Upper levels have more space but are also more likely to have Gedoushu patrolling. Makoto eventually decides to head down, though Haru points out that they have to find the stairs first. They find doors leading inward, but the moment Makoto presses up to it, the door swings out.

Makoto leaps back and barely avoids getting hit. He thrusts wildly and only stops himself gutting their assailant when they recognize him.

"Holy fuck, Makoto—"

"Onii-chan!" Kou gasps.

"Gou!" Rin drops the chair he is wielding and grabs his little sister. "You're all right!"

"This isn't the time," Makoto says sharply. "Rin, did anyone attack you?"

"They got most of Samezuka in the locker rooms," Rin spits. "I managed to grab Ai and run." The freshman that always seems to follow Rin around timidly waves at them. Nagisa looks absurdly pleased at this declaration. "We were heading for the entrance."

"They're gathered there," Makoto explains. "We're going to hole up and wait for rescue. Join us."

Rin eyes their weapons warily, but he meets Haru's eyes. Haru nods once, and Rin falls into line, dragging this Ai with him. "We found some storage closets on the way over."

"Take us."

Rin directs them to an out-of-the-way corner of the building, where they hide in between the stacks of cleaning material. The room smells strongly of chemicals, but it's the best they've got. The moment all seven of them are inside, Rei seals it with glowing kanji. Makoto shakes his head and draws another kanji, causing the door itself to vanish as well. Only when that is done do they slump to the ground, breathing heavily as their swords disappear.

Haru finds himself next Makoto in alarm. His face is flushed red, but he's still coherent, tracking Haru with his eyes. "Haru-chan, I'm fine."

"Liar," Haru retorts.

"Too much Mojikara use," Rei says.

"Gotta keep everyone safe," Makoto pants. "Gotta keep Haru-chan safe."

"Drop the '-chan'," Haru murmurs and brushes away strands of Makoto's sweat-matted hair. It kills him that this is all he can do for the person he loves.

On the other side, Nagisa and Kou help Rei into a sitting position, while Nitori—Haru finally gets his full name and switches to the family one—grabs them some spare cloths.

Rin settles himself on the floor after a moment. "What the hell's going on?"

Kou and Nagisa, with clarification by Rei every so often, quickly explain the situation while Haru takes care of Makoto. His breaths finally even out after a few minutes, and his body relaxes in his arms. Even holed up here, Haru feels a faint sense of relief.

"Sorry, I overdid it a little, Haru," Makoto says.

"You protected us," Haru says back and doesn't move his hand from Makoto's cheek. "You..." Haru has trouble putting it—his gratitude, his amazement—into words, especially with the acute knowledge of other people in the room. Makoto understands though, slipping into a smile.

After a few beats, Nitori asks the question that's the elephant in the room. "Is—Will everyone else be all right?"

Makoto looks conflicted but only a bit. He slips his cell phone out of his pocket, and there's a hiss of success when he sees it has a signal. Haru's eyes widen in understanding as Makoto dials a particular number.

Chiaki's voice, stressed but still cheerful, drifts out after a few moments. "Makoto? You know you're not supposed to contact me."

"I know, Chiaki." There is warmth in Makoto's voice, but it doesn't send the same bolt of jealousy through Haru as it once did. A faint surge, yes, but no longer so all-compassing. Haru figures that's progress.

"We have a situation—"

"—Gedoushu at Chuugoku's high school regional swim meet?"

Chiaki pauses. "Wait, what? Is this on the—no, Makoto, _no_."

"I'm safe," Makoto says over Chiaki's curses. "My friends and I are barricaded in a storage closet. We're wondering if it's okay to come out."

"...no. There's too many patrols around the pool to get an idea of what's happening. We don't have any information about what's going on inside."

Makoto gets a look in his eye, that spark that excites and scares Haru at the same time. His hands tighten on Makoto's arms in warning, but Makoto still says, "I'm inside."

"Makoto!" The shout seems to come from everyone all at once.

"No," Haru says fiercely.

"If it's for everyone, I'll do it," Makoto says.

There's the sound of movement on the other side of the phone and then a different voice, low and deep, sharp and commanding, speaks. "Are you sure?"

"Takeru—!" Chiaki shouts faintly in the background.

"I'll do it," Makoto repeats.

"We're counting on you," the voice says.

Makoto rises to his feet and slips his phone into his pocket. He arms himself once more, and Haru rises with him. The rest of their friends protest, but Haru can see the steel shining in Makoto's eyes. He won't back down from his word.

"Rei, take care of them."

"Of course, Makoto-senpai."

Right before Makoto turns to the door, Haru grabs his sleeve. Mouth to his ear, he whispers, "Come back safe, Makoto." He tries not to show how scared he is, tries to suppress his trembling hands, but he's pretty sure Makoto knows anyway.

"Haru, I promise everything will be all right." And, with a parting kiss to his cheek, Makoto steps out the door into the unknown.

Even knowing about Makoto's strength and skills, Haru still feels weak in the knees. He curls up against the wall, the smell of cleaning fluids stinging his nose like chlorine but far less pleasant.

Rin plops down next to him. "So, that happened."

Haru grunts in reply.

"How long have you known?"

"Not too long ago," Haru admits grudgingly.

"I thought you two knew everything about each other." Rin waves his hand. "I mean, I guess that explains a lot. His muscle definition is a little different than a normal backstroke specialist."

Haru punches Rin in the shoulder. "Why are you looking at Makoto like that?"

Rin scowls. "Geez, Haru! I was just analyzing the competition. No need to get your panties in a twist!"

Haru matches his scowl and looks away. "Makoto can't talk about it. That's why I only learned recently."

"Heh. You think he can do this?"

"Makoto is Makoto," Haru replies sharply.

"You were always like that," Rin laughs. Haru shoots him a glare, but Rin continues, "You never lost faith in Makoto, and anyone who said otherwise felt your wrath."

"Makoto is very strong," Haru says. "He took out five guys at once for me."

"Holy shit!" Rin pauses. "...wait, five guys attacked you?"

"It was dealt with." Haru waves it away. None of those five ever bothered them again. Haru can see the way Makoto's eyes change around them, the sharpness in edges and the danger in his stance. The mere shift is all it takes for them to flinch, especially the one Haru saw Makoto hold down.

"Heh, Mamakoto to the rescue again." Rin tilts his head back. "How do you feel about it?"

"Makoto is Makoto," Haru repeats. It's true, just has to be. Makoto promised himself to Haru, and Haru believes that promise with all his heart. They will reach into the future together, no matter what else comes.

That's what he believes in.

"That face of yours is making me sick." Rin spits, but there's no harshness to his words.

Haru schools what is probably a pretty dopey expression on his face, but he can't erase the memory from Rin's mind. He opens his mouth to retort, but then Rei releases an agonized scream that draws all attention to him. They don't have time to worry though, as the reason soon becomes apparent.

Something along the wall shatters, and the door becomes visible once more. They're besieged by the Nanashi Company almost instantly, captured without any trouble. One slings Rei over its armored shoulder, but they're in no position to protest. The sword held to Haru's back prods him to movement. His stomach drowns in fear, but he still strides forward.

They're herded to the main pool, the one where they had swum not long before. Everyone who hadn't already left is gathered here. There's shifting when they enter, but when it's just more captured, they more or less settle down.

That's not the first thing Haru notices though. What draws his attention is the defiling of the pool. What was once clear water that glided around him is now tinted red. Swimmers, those who they competed against, are suspended up to their necks by an invisible force, and Haru's stomach clenches when he sees even the powerful Mikoshiba down there as well. At random intervals, they're dunked and held and only brought up to gasp for air without knowing when the next dunk will be.

Something large approaches them. Haru has trouble describing it, but it's covered in seaweed that twitches like tentacles, only broken by a protruding jaw that opens into jagged teeth.

"So, these are the ones you found." The voice that rumbles out of that jaw is deep and foreboding. "And this one has Mojikara, huh? Take him away. Put the rest in the water too."

Haru's heart stutters in his chest. No, no.

Water is his escape. Water is his life. He does not want... This cannot be ruined for him. This cannot be ruined for the others either, not Nitori who is curling up against the stoic Rin's back while sniffling, not Kou, who's screaming as the Nanashi Company draw her away, and not Nagisa, who's shuddering against him, and god this is scary.

God, why?

And his heart hopes and wishes and prays and...

" **HARU!** "

That voice is like an absolution. Fear still curls in his stomach, but there's warmth there too, as Makoto, his strong, powerful Makoto, rises from above, sword in hand. At that instant, black-clothed figures begin evacuating the captured people in the stands.

Makoto dives forward and slashes his way to him. He's not unscathed, but he's beauty in motion.

The seaweed monster steps in his way though, and the two begin to fight. Haru watches as Makoto's face sharpens even more. His heart thumps and thumps in his ears.

Makoto's good. Now that Haru can see, he can appreciate how good Makoto is.

But though he's good, his enemy is too strong. There's desperation in the way he shifts from attacking to defending. Makoto's form is as powerful and wild as it is in the water, but the seaweed monster's tentacles are all over the place. More than once, Haru can see the seaweed sharpen into blades that slice along the edges of Makoto's body, drawing blood.

He doesn't want to see Makoto hurt, but he can't look away. Nagisa's fingers press into his sides, though he can't feel them over the blood rushing through his body.

It's over in an instant. Tentacles tangle Makoto's sword and rip them from his grasp, sending him sprawling. Like a steel rain, the remaining tentacles sharpen all at once and poise themselves over Makoto.

Haru's scream locks in his throat. He's useless, so useless, and Nagisa's nails are digging into his side, and Rin's snarling, but there's nothing he can do, nothing at all—

" **MAKOTO!** "

Never has Chiaki's voice been so blessed in his ears.

Makoto snaps into action right there, sweeping the seaweed monster off its feet in the same motion that lets him dodge the spears aiming for him. At that moment, a brush flies toward him, and Makoto's hands catch it with envious grace.

"You know what to do!"

"Ippitsu Sojou!" At those words and with the bright-green character for wood in the air, Makoto is instantly clad in a tight-fitting green suit. His sword rises up and slices the monster in the back, and with a deft kick, it is blown through the doors.

Five similar suits appear to chase it. The green one, a mirror of Makoto though shorter, claps him on the shoulder. "Take care of them. The kuroko will help clear the rest." That voice is Chiaki, louder and firmer than Haru has ever heard him.

"Got it."

The rest of the event is honestly a blur for him.

He remembers being released by the Nanashi Company as they swarmed Makoto. He remembers Makoto's sword shining green as it mowed down countless enemies. He remembers holding tight to Nagisa as one tried to attack them, punching it in the face before Makoto was there to save him again.

It is too much to process.

Haru's only clear memory is when all is still and Makoto, limping but still under his own power, walks over to him. Nagisa trembles against him, Rin at his side with Nitori attached, but Haru can tell even behind the black visor that Makoto's eyes are only for him. His suit shatters into green light, and Makoto smiles at him, "Haru-chan," on his lips.

In spite of everything, Haru says, "Makoto," and smiles back.

**OoOoO**

Days later, Haru finds himself sitting in the foyer of a large, old house. He is forcibly separated from the meeting hall that Makoto and his mother are taken to. Servants serve him tea and snacks, but Haru cares little for social niceties on good days. The tea sits in front of him, untouched, as he waits and waits and waits.

Haru knows why. Not even the stuffiest decorum can stop gossip, and word instantly filtered back to Makoto's aunt about the two of them. It's not like they were hiding after all.

Most of the victims had their memories of the event wiped, but a quiet word from Makoto lets the Iwatobi Swim Club—as well as Rin—escape. They couldn't be here, as they weren't invited. Rei couldn't be here, because there apparently is a standing policy that the clans do not interfere with each other, and apparently Rei is of the clan with the Heaven Mojikara. Haru _shouldn't_ be here, but he forced himself along. Like hell is he going to leave Makoto behind.

But a wall is now put up between them. He faces the judgment of his clan, and Haru isn't there to support him. It gnaws at him, worse than being left behind ever did. His poker face is perfect, but never has it been matched so well by others. The servants around him are willing to wait in silence with him, faces impassive.

Their staring contest is only broken by the sound of beating drums. Haru twitches, but the servants lower their heads instead. One servant enters and calls, "Announcing the 18th head of the Shiba clan, Shiba Takeru."

In the lead is a man clothed in red who Haru saw in the days previous. Stoic but still somehow kind, Haru remembers the way that Makoto knelt and bowed his head in his presence. He spoke with the same cool voice that came from Makoto's phone, and it was with that same, deep voice that he thanked Makoto for his help. It is obvious that he is very important, though why he is here now, Haru cannot fathom.

He is flanked by Chiaki and three others—the Shinkengers Makoto spoke of. For protectors of the world, they look frighteningly young, and he knows Chiaki's only a couple years older than him.

Without breaking stride, Shiba enters the meeting hall, Chiaki with him with only a parting wave for Haru. The man in blue hovers at the door, while the two women settle down next to him and are promptly served.

"You are Nanase-kun, right?" the woman in pink says. "I know we met only briefly, but I'm Shiraishi Mako."

"Hanaori Kotoha," the woman in yellow on his opposite side chimes in cheerfully.

"Nanase Haruka," he feels compelled to say and then goes quiet again.

They're... warm, cheerful. He doesn't sense the same weight on their shoulders that Makoto always has on his when it concerns his duty.

"Chiaki's always chatting about Makoto," Shiraishi says. "You'd think they were brothers with the way he's always going on."

"He was so excited when he heard that you made Regionals," Hanaori says. "I don't think he liked that he couldn't go watch."

"He talks about you sometimes too. You spent a lot a time together when you were little, didn't you?"

Haru pauses and thinks about it. Yeah, Chiaki is a huge part of their lives. For a cousin who doesn't even live in Iwatobi, Chiaki does spend a fair amount of time with them. He played with him and Makoto like an older brother, card games and video games and whatever came to mind. He doted on the both of them even if he tried to hide it. He was there back when they were kids and having their first relay, cheering Makoto from the stands.

The realization that _Chiaki_ , irreverent Chiaki who nonetheless looks after them, is fighting suddenly hits Haru harder than even the realization that this fate might befall Makoto.

"Yes, we did," he says.

"As soon as Chiaki heard what was going on, he begged Takeru to let him come here. Takeru decided to join too; it looks like Tachibana-kun made a big impression on him." Shiraishi smiles wider. "Don't worry, we'll help."

"Your relationship is nothing to be ashamed of," Hanaori says. "I think it's cute!"

"...even if we cannot have children?" Haru finds himself asking.

The smile on Shiraishi's face doesn't waver. "Chiaki will make it to the end, and besides, the clans are not so simple as to be tied to one or two lines."

The man in blue stops in front of them. "There are contingencies in place even for situations where the second cannot bear an heir." Upon nothing Haru's gaze, his eyes widen. "Ah, please forgive my impoliteness. My name is Ikenami Ryuunosuke."

"I'm a second as well," Hanaori continues from Ikenami's explanation. "It's not a bad thing."

"You're friends with Rei Ryuugazaki as well, right? He's far down the line of succession for the Heaven Mojikara, and he still has enough to fight. Mojikara ability can be trained as long as the ability's there." Shiraishi's voice is soft and comforting. "I think Chiaki's clan is just very strict with this. None of us had to go through what Tachibana-kun has had to."

"But that's why we're here! Like Tachibana-kun fought for us, we'll fight for him too," Hanaori says.

A weight in Haru's stomach lightens. These words wash over him like the sea breeze and brings with it hope. He drinks from this wellspring until he is buoyant once more. They... They can have the future they could grasp together. It's all Haru wants, just this chance.

And these people, these Shinkengers, surrounding him and smiling at him...

Chiaki could do worse with people by his side.

"Take care of Chiaki for us," Haru says and then abruptly clams up. It's a little presumptuous of him, maybe, but that's rarely stopped him before.

The three seem to take it in the spirit it was meant though, as Hanaori starts laughing and Shiraishi's smile grows even wider.

"That's a taller order than you make it seem," Ikenami says, but Haru thinks he can hear the undercurrent of warmth in there.

Haru's lips twitch of their own accord. "Chiaki's always getting into scrapes, isn't he? When we were little, there was this cat—"

It's one of his favorite stories, because it has two things that Haru secretly enjoys: Makoto being adorable over kittens and Chiaki falling flat on his butt. The three adults seem just as interested in the story as he is. Shiraishi hides a smile as best she can, but Hanaori and Ikenami begin laughing. Hanaori laughs with the same cheerful warmth that she speaks, while Ikenami's serious face smooths into buoyant exuberance.

All four of them begin sharing tales of Chiaki's (mis)deeds. Haru learns a lot about Chiaki in these stories, about the growth he's undergone. It's a nice way to pass the time.

It distracts him from what's missing.

Their stories stop when the meeting hall opens once more. Shiba strides out, cool and in control. Chiaki follows him, one arm wrapped cheerfully around the one that Haru wants to see the most.

Makoto is smiling. Not a shy little thing, not the gentle smile, but a wide-stretched grin. It's one of the most beautiful sights Haru has ever seen.

It only grows wider when their eyes meet.

"Haru," Makoto says and doesn't need to elaborate.

He stumbles to his feet and, for once, is the one to reach forward. Their hands clasp in front of all these witnesses, but Haru doesn't care. Makoto's large hands are inside of his, Makoto's eyes, soft and droopy at the corners, are on him, and all is well.

Everything is perfect.

Mrs. Tachibana coughs lightly. "I think it's time we returned home."

Haru doesn't let it stop him. He turns to Shiba, who's staring at them uncomfortably with what looks like a little blush across his face. "Thank you," he says with all his heart, head bowed low.

"It—It's no problem," Shiba says, stuttering a little. Haru thinks it's surprisingly adorable, but Makoto is, of course, cuter.

Chiaki breaks in cheerfully. "He totally kicked ass in there! It was awesome!" He thumps Shiba on the back.

"Chiaki! How dare you treat our lord so casually!" Ikenami snaps. He and Chiaki begin arguing to the backdrop of Shiraishi and Hanaori's laughter as the group exits.

It's not long before their paths diverge. The Shinkengers stand on one side, while Haru, Makoto, and Mrs. Tachibana see them and Chiaki in particular off.

Makoto draws Chiaki into a tight hug that he cannot escape. Haru can't hear what Makoto whispers in Chiaki's ear, but he thinks it's all right. The jealousy doesn't come anymore.

Chiaki laughs a little as he grabs Makoto's neck and subjects him to a noogie. It's comfortingly familiar, and a little part of Haru aches, knowing that the two of them won't see him for a long while. He gives Haru a little wave when Makoto is released.

"Watch your back," Haru tells him.

"I don't need you telling me that," Chiaki says with little heat. "Be safe you two!" As he runs off to catch up to the others, he tosses back one last bit of advice. "Use condoms!"

Makoto flushes brightly as he screams, "CHIAKI!" and Haru can only laugh.

Mrs. Tachibana raises an eyebrow at them when Makoto returns to Haru's side. "I would hope the both of you are being safe."

" _Mom!_ " Makoto says, mortified, and to be honest, Haru's cringing a little himself.

It doesn't stop him from reaching over and grasping Makoto's hand, right where it belongs. His heart goes thump thump in his chest when Makoto squeezes back.

**OoOoO**

"Really? Really?"

They're lazing around in bed after a slow burn of a make out session, where Haru and Makoto showered kisses on each other with no intent for more, when Makoto's phone rings. Haru raises an eyebrow at Makoto when he looks like he's seriously contemplating ignoring it. Makoto laughs sheepishly and picks up.

Haru's hand is on Makoto's glorious back when he straightens, and he can feel the elation that spreads through his whole body. Without even looking, Haru knows that there's a wide grin on Makoto's face.

"Chimatsuri Dokouku is dead?"

That name—that name tickles the back of Haru's mind. He remembers a whispered conversation one night with Makoto, but anything more escapes him. He was too busy reveling in the feeling of Makoto's body next to his. He still revels in it, in the blessings he's been afforded and the feel of love against his skin.

"That's wonderful news," Makoto says. "I—Tell me when Chiaki is available! Bye Mom!"

"Good things?" Haru asks, hand trailing upwards.

"Very, very good things," Makoto says. He turns back to Haru and pulls him close and tight. "He was the leader of the Ayakashi. Now that he's gone, Chiaki can go home. It's unlikely that he'll be called back as well."

"That's good," Haru says and means it.

Chiaki's safe.

Makoto's safe.

That's really all Haru can hope for.

With a mere look, Haru says all he needs to. His other hand begins to drift lower, and Makoto's eyes grow half-lidded with a mixture of giddiness of heart. As Haru reaches up to capture Makoto's lips in a kiss, Makoto's phone begins to ring again.

After sparing Haru a glance and a huff of laughter, Makoto answers it. "Hello—Chiaki!"

So many kilometers away, the day after his triumph, and Chiaki still manages to interfere with them. Haru only shakes his head as his lips twitch. Chiaki has perfect timing. Even when he is no longer inspiring jealousy, he's being an irritating cockblock.

Makoto's free hand finds his and gives it a firm squeeze. Haru squeezes back, heart doing a flip in his chest as it is wont to do now.

Well, as long as he has Makoto, he guesses he'll tolerate it a little more. He motions for the phone and sets it on speaker. As Chiaki's tired but cheerful voice drifts out, Haru takes a deep breath.

Even if he still thinks Chiaki takes up too much of Makoto's time, he guesses he likes Chiaki a little.

He likes Makoto a lot more though.

As if Makoto's reading his mind again, another smile spreads across his face, and his thumb begins to rub circles into his skin.

Haru offers a smile back and begins to speak.

**Author's Note:**

> End Notes: Okay, so, confession time. This story was birthed from a multitude of reasons, the most relevant are as follows:
> 
> 1\. I have a fascination with odd crossovers.
> 
> 2\. I love giving my favorite characters superpowers as a result of these crossovers.
> 
> 3\. There was this prompt I read somewhere about Haru being jealous of Makoto's cousin, and that expanded into this.
> 
> 4\. A jealous Haru is an amazing thing, and especially one who confesses first.
> 
> 5\. I really, really wanted to write a required Makoto/Haru story after The Taste of the Future broke my heart to the point where I have trouble reading it.
> 
> Thusly, you get this. It's a bit long, rough, and disjoint, but I hope you enjoyed the journey!


End file.
